


SILVERLINES

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Love, M/M, Older Characters, Prose Poem, end of life, gratefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: The resume of a fulfilled life





	SILVERLINES

We will grow old together, he promised! We will have all the time in the world, he said! Nothing will truly keep us apart, he whispered! I love you, I love you, I love you……….

And I saw us standing there, on a field of fire it seems! It was the sun in our backs, going silently down. The mild warmth of an Autumn evening on our skin! I remember his face, adorable, full of love, soft wrinkles here and there - I never told him, how much I loved every single one, he thought, he's getting old! I was the one with much more wrinkles, but he kissed and caressed my face with the same passion, like he did when we were younger…..

…...we lost so much time! But the time we had was filled with joy! Listen to his voice was a gift! A little touch of his hand was like heaven! There is no description for how it felt when we kissed, when we held each other tight, when we made love! When I was a little boy, I wanted to be tall and strong, wanted to make my parents proud and happy. When I grow older, I was searching for a task, for a soulmate, for unconditional affection. When I met him, finally I knew: I was made to love him - that was the only reason, the Maker sent me here!

I can remember the silverlines in our hair! Signs of the years passed by. Precious years. Years of hope and peace. Years of trust and respect. Years full of laughter, light and love. Did I ever said “thank you”? I can't remember…..

Fresh roses and carnations every day, as promised, my heart!  
So far away from home, just to make me happy!  
I should be the one to go first!  
Miss you so much, my love!  
See you soon!  
Oh Dorian…..


End file.
